


no shame

by poiregourmande



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Road Trips, flustered shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: A bad idea, is what this is.Anything better than spending a week in a cabin in close quarters with Garrett, the object of his embarrassingly intense crush, and Kelsey, an enabler of the first order.





	no shame

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't, I strongly recommend watching the Am I Doing This Right? series for the best Shane/Garrett/Kelsey content. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKfLFyCDCW_o98LI-alAZJOVAVB0shcHD

A bad idea, is what this is. 

Shane should say no, pretext a previous engagement, hell, even just invite someone else along. 

Anything better than spending a week in a cabin in close quarters with Garrett, the object of his embarrassingly intense crush, and Kelsey, an enabler of the first order. 

But he can’t refuse. 

Not when Kelsey’s looking at him like that. Like she’s not above begging, but also like she knows exactly why Shane’s hesitant. The truth is, Kelsey’s got both Shane and Garrett wrapped around her little finger and they all know it. 

Which is why it’s not even a question. When Kelsey tells them she misses them and she needs a weekend to unplug, just the three of them, like in the good old days of  _ Am I Doing This Right? _ , Garrett suggests his uncle’s cabin up north (way up north) and they cash in some vacation days. They decide to drive rather than fly to take in the scenery and to assuage Kelsey’s fear of flying, even though it’s gonna take them all day to get to Redding. 

Shane squeezes himself in the back of Garrett’s car, even though Kelsey suggests he take the shotgun seat, to accommodate his long legs. He tries to turn her down casually, says he’ll have the backseat all to himself, says he’ll catch some Z’s, but the truth is, he just wants to escape the prospect of an eight hour drive sitting not two feet away from Garrett. Watching him out the corner of his eye. Battling himself not to take his hand over the console. 

_ Goddamn _ he’s a mess. 

Kelsey squints at him like she doesn’t believe it, but doesn’t push it. Shane thinks he’s home free, doesn’t have to worry about being too obvious or too distant or too weird for the next eight hours. Four hours in, however — after they stop for lunch — Garrett asks if Shane can take the wheel, drive the rest of the way because he feels a migraine coming on. 

Garrett takes the shotgun seat, of course, there’s no way he fits in the back since he’s even taller than Shane —  _ do not think about Garrett’s height _ — so Shane grips the wheel and keeps his eyes on the road and sings along to the radio. Anything not to engage. 

This doesn’t last. 

Soon, Garrett is pointing out horses and cows and sheep when they pass farms, squeezing Shane’s shoulder every time. When they get hungry again, Garrett feeds him snacks — “both hands on the wheel!” he teases him. Shane tries not to let his lips brush Garrett’s fingers but it’s almost like Garrett’s doing it on purpose. 

_ Don’t be silly, of course he’s not _ . 

Through it all, Kelsey’s uncharacteristically quiet, even though Shane counted on her chattering to defuse the tension. When he meets her eye in the rear view mirror, there’s a pleased, smug twinkle shining in it. 

He feels the buzz of his cellphone in his pocket and sees out the corner of his eye that Kelsey’s pocketing hers, satisfied. 

He pretexts a bathroom break at the next rest stop so he can read it, if only to wipe that knowing smirk off her face. 

Kelsey | _Stop being so tense!_ _This is supposed to be a fun trip, what’s the worst that could happen?_

Shane |  _ You mean aside from exposing my stupid feelings and dying from embarrassment? _

Kelsey |  _ Whatever happened to No Shame Shane? He was more fun.  _

Kelsey |  _ and you know what? Garrett’s a good guy, he’d never embarrass you for having a crush  _

Kelsey |  _ even if he didn’t have feelings for you  _

Kelsey |  _ which he totally does ;) _

Shane pockets his phone without an answer, telling himself Kelsey doesn’t know what she’s talking about, willing himself to forget these last words. 

It’s damn near impossible to do. 

Garrett feeds him skittles.  _ which he totally does ;) _

Garrett snaps pictures of him driving.  _ which he totally does ;) _

Garrett makes him stop the car because there’s a gorgeous view of a lake and mountains and he doesn’t want Shane to miss it.  _ which he totally does ;) _

_ He doesn’t he doesn’t he doesn’t.  _

Garrett’s uncle’s place is a thing of beauty. A small log cabin surrounded by pine trees, no neighbors in sight, a brook. Shane feels like he can breathe for the first time in months — it’s always the case when he stays in the city for too long. He needs greenery and fresh air to thrive. 

He’s so taken with the place, with exploring the cabin, that he forgets his crush for a few minutes. 

That is, until Kelsey claims the smallest bedroom, leaving them to share a bed — Garrett-sized, bless the Werner genes, but one bed nonetheless. 

“I’ll take the couch,” Shane mutters, hiking his duffel bag strap higher on his shoulder. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Garrett chuckles, prying the bag away from Shane’s fingers. “You’ve seen the couch, it’s tiny. You can’t spend five nights curled up like a pretzel. I promise I’ll be a gentleman.”

“Cut the bullshit and share the damn bed, Shane!” Kelsey calls from her room. “You’re a grown ass man.”

It comes down to losing sleep from sleeping inches away from the man he’s crazy about, or losing sleep from trying to fit on a tiny couch. One of these choices will have Kelsey Darragh on his case for the entire week, so it’s a no-brainer. 

He drops his bag on one side of the bed. 

Garrett doesn’t say a word, but he ruffles Shane’s hair with a big grin. Shane stiffens, trying his hardest not to melt into the touch. 

It’s gonna be a long week. 

***

Shane didn’t think his crush on Garrett could get any worse. 

That was before he saw him build a campfire. Kneeling on the ground, pushing up his sleeves, breaking branches with his bare hands, stacking logs all focused and serious, grinning hard when the fire catches. Shane can’t help grinning along with him. 

He shouldn’t this so goddamn gone for an outdoorsy guy. After all, he grew up with tons of outdoorsy types, he dabbles in it himself. It’s just…

Well, it’s one side of Garrett he’s never really met, and apparently he’s such a sap that learning new stuff about his crush downright delights him. 

Kelsey elbows him. “You’re drooling.”

“Am not!” he protests, but still wipes his mouth on the sleeve of his flannel, just to make sure. 

Kelsey had enough tact to say it in a whisper, though, so Garrett is still busying himself over the fire, blissfully unaware they said anything. 

Satisfied with his work, he sits down on Shane’s left, effectively sandwiching him with Kelsey on his other side. He lets out a long, contented  _ ahhhh _ , leaning back. 

“That’s the life, huh?”

“Yup.” Shane’s  _ got _ to get his shit together. He’ll be damned if he lets an invasive crush ruin his first cabin getaway in years. 

Kelsey puts a hand on his back, between his shoulder blades, rubbing soothing circles. “Relax,” she mouths at him, and for the first time, it looks like she really feels for him instead of teasing him. 

He takes a deep breath, focuses on the smell of smoke, the crackling of the flames, the fireflies blinking their shiny little butts in the trees around them. 

“How ‘bout them marshmallows?” he says, managing to nudge Garrett without imploding. 

“I like how you think.” Garrett passes around long skewers and a bag of marshmallows. 

Shane’s awkwardness melts away as they get busy spearing and grilling their marshmallows. 

“Ugh,” Kelsey says, after biting into hers. “Isn’t this supposed to get all gooey inside?”

She holds out her skewer to show a hard, black-burnt exterior and a cold interior. 

“You need to grill it slowly, in the embers,” Garrett says. “Here, have mine.” 

They swap skewers and Garrett grills another one while Kelsey moans. 

“Oh yeah, that’s how it’s done,” she says. 

Garrett explains what he’s doing, slowly rotating his skewer, staying lower than the flames, until the marshmallow is golden brown and puffy. 

Garrett’s voice is soft and patient, and Shane’s screwed. This is exactly how he started falling for him: filming  _ Am I Doing This Right? _ , Garrett being an excellent teacher to Kelsey. It only occurs to Shane now, in the dim light of the flames, that there’s something in Garrett’s eyes when he does it. Something gentle and caring. 

_ Of course.  _

Shane had been blind not to see it. Garrett and Kelsey are meant to be — their friendship a perfect give and take, making Shane dizzy at times. And how could Garrett  _ not  _ be into Kelsey, anyway? The girl is bright and caring, kind and hilarious, not to mention incredibly gorgeous.

But why did she push Shane into Garrett’s arms if she was into Garrett herself? This is a dangerous question, and Shane is grateful when Garrett presses the bag of marshmallows in his arms and takes his mind off that dangerous path. 

The truth is, despite his huge crush and absurd fantasies of escaping in the sunset with Garrett, he’s not hating the concept of him with Kelsey. It’s… pretty nice, when he thinks about it. Pretty hot, even. 

Whoa, another dangerous path. Pining for Garrett is distracting enough, he doesn’t need to spend the week picturing them together. 

He bites into his marshmallow, squishing the warm sugary shell and his thoughts at the same time. 

The sky is dark, the stars are starting to come out, when Kelsey snuggles in closer against Shane’s side, shivering. 

“Cold?” Shane asks, grateful for the distraction. 

She nods, and he wraps an arm around her shoulders. 

_ No Shame Shane _ , he remembers, and he throws caution to the wind and an arm around Garrett. 

Garrett leans into his embrace, and Shane thinks he might burst from a mix of  _ holy shit I did it _ and  _ oh my god he didn’t push me away _ and (but he tries not to dwell on that and just enjoy)  _ what does that mean? _

They stay like this for a while, Garrett pointing out constellations — the night sky looks incredible, this far from the city lights, and Shane truly missed it. 

Garrett’s hand casually rests on Shane’s knee, like it’s the most natural thing in the world, and Shane has to grip Kelsey’s shoulder to keep from doing something rash. She grins at him, but thankfully, doesn’t say a word about it. 

Eventually, they let the fire die down and call it a night. At the top of the stairs, Kelsey kisses them both on the cheek, going up to her tippy toes. 

It’s a strange feeling, as Shane waits in bed and Garrett brushes his teeth. He’s not as filled with dread as he was earlier at the thought of sharing a bed. If anything, it’s been replaced with anticipation, a bit of excitement, but also, a soft thing he can’t really name. There’s something domestic about hearing Garrett brush his teeth in the next room, waiting for him to turn off the light and go to sleep. His heart squeezes with an unspoken craving. 

He plans on pretending to be asleep, but Garrett comes into the room, and Shane can’t fight the need to see him, in his boxer shorts and —  _ oh god _ — nothing else. Garrett grins, his thumb on the light switch. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

The room goes dark like it never does in the city, where street lamps always give off an orange glow, even through curtains. Silence, too, fills the room, no cars or rowdy neighbors disturbing the quiet. 

Garrett slides under the covers, and, though it’s a large bed, grazes Shane’s legs with his foot. Shane hopes he doesn’t notice him shivering. 

Garrett turns on his side to face Shane. Through the darkness, Shane can guess a soft, sleepy smile. 

“So, I’m a bit nervous,” Garrett whispers, gently bumping Shane’s knee with his own. 

“Yeah?” Shane asks, scared to say the wrong thing. 

“Sharing a bed…” Garrett says, shifting in what probably is a shrug. “With you.”

“What about it?” Shane breathes out nervously. 

“It’s you.” Garrett chuckles self-consciously. 

_ No Shame Shane _ . 

Shane holds out his hand in the dark, until he makes contact with Garrett’s shoulder, his warm skin almost burning Shane’s hand. 

“It’s  _ you _ ,” Shane replies. 

Garrett follows Shane’s arm up to his shoulder, his neck, until he’s cupping his cheek. 

“Shane?” His tone is asking for permission, for a go-ahead.

“Yes.”

Their lips meet, noses bumping clumsily, but it’s perfect, because it’s Garrett and Shane, and their long legs tangling, and Garrett grinning into the crook of Shane’s neck, and Shane wrapping him tight in his arms, and they’re out of breath and laughing into each other’s mouth. 

The door opens suddenly with a loud creak and the sound of feet padding across the room. 

“Yo, Werner, you didn’t tell me that bed was from the Civil War!”

“Jeeeeesus, Kelsey, don’t you knock?”

“Not when three dozen springs are stabbing me in the back and I can’t sleep. Move.”

“Excuse me,” Shane says as Kelsey climbs above him to lay between the two of them, elbows and knees sharp weapons digging into the boys, “we were making out.”

“Sure, yeah, thanks for the invite,” Kelsey says cheerfully, and she plants a big smooch on both their mouths in turn. 

Garrett turns the bedside lamp on, props himself up on one elbow to look at Shane, see what he’s thinking. 

“What the hell, Kels, where are your clothes?!” he exclaims instead. 

Kelsey shrugs. “I sleep naked, what did you expect?”

Shane cannot hold a full-on belly laugh from escaping his mouth. This is a truly surreal kind of night. 

“Yeah, okay,” he says at last. 

“Sure,” Garrett says, leaning in to kiss her while Shane kisses her neck. 

Yup, wrapped around her little finger.   



End file.
